Amy rose
Amy Rose the Hedgehog7 is one of the main characters in the ''Sonic Boom ''series. She is an anthropomorphic Fusion and hedgehog and the organizer, archaeologist and overall backbone of Team Sonic,1011 a heroic group devoted to defending the peace of their world. Appearance Edit Amy is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Amy wears both a red hairband (which her main series counterpart also wears) and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. She also occasionally wears her Communicator. In addition to her usual clothes, Amy has a number of additonal attires: * At the Awardy Awards, Amy wore a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waist band, white evening gloves, a small purse, and black medium-heeled shoes.15 * For underwater missions, Amy has her own high-tech attire which includes a light pink wetsuit with a white stripe on each side and her face icon on the chest, pink flippers resembling her shoes, and a transparent pink face mask attached to an oxygen tank on her back.16 * For cold weathers, Amy has a purple beret with a red-violet band and white puff ball, a red-violet jacket with a white waist belt and thistle hemline, a short lavender winter cape with thistle edges, a thistle scarf, red-violet and grey mittens with purple cuffs, and pink, white, red-violet and purple winter boots.17 * One time, Amy wore a waiter uniform, which included a short-sleeved white shirt, a black vest, and a black bowtie, that she wore over her usual outfit.18 * For soccer matches, Amy has a soccer uniform that includes a white and blue t-shirt with a blue chest logo shaped like Sonic's head, long white socks, and white shoes with blue laces and red soles.19 * On holidays, Amy has been known to wear a red and white Santa Hat and a red version of her dress with golden buttons and pink fur covering the collar and hemline. In addition, she wears a black belt with a golden buckle, black sportstape, golden bracelets, red gloves, pink stockings, and black and red versions of her shoes with pink and purple cuffs and white fur balls on top. Personally Edit Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident.2021 She is a natural leader and organizer,10 but also a perfectionist who need everything to be just right. She also tends to take charge of everyone around her, though she cannot help it since she knows what others want before they do.10 She is overall sweethearted and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie.1013 Amy similarly takes great pride in her expertise in archeology, and thus hates when people shows her up in that field.22 For all her confidence though, it is hinted that she has insecurities which she covers up by bossing others around.23 She is also sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others.24 Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team25 and the most emotionally mature of them, offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group.2426 More often that not, she sees herself as a psychiatrist and tries to encourage the people around her to talk openly about their feelings.227 She is likewise fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need,24 regardless of past transgressions or her own dislike, while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem.2723 She is also very peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can.27